


be true

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Flirting, Established Darcy Lewis/Pietro Maximoff, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: It's just a simple game of truth or dare... and Darcy's the Mistress of Truth, and Pietro's dares aren't to be trifled with.  So why does it feel like Steve has the upper hand?





	be true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
>  

“Truth or dare, Steve?” Darcy asked, grinning devilishly while Captain America blushed as red as some parts of his suit.  

“Well, I took the dare last time and… I think I should probably go with truth because, well… I don’t want to press my bare ass against the window again.  What if Tony flies by?”  

“Chicken…” Pietro muttered under his breath.  

“I’ll keep that in mind when it’s your turn, Maximoff,” Steve countered with a smirk. 

“Okay, okay, okay!” Darcy shushed them both, holding one hand in front of her speedster boyfriend’s face and the other in front of Steve’s. “Silence. Prepare your socks, Rogers. Because they’re about to be knocked off.”  

“Bring it,” he said, still smirking.  

“Your truth, should you choose to tell it…” she paused for dramatic effect.  "Have you ever had a crush on anyone on the team or anyone who lives here at the complex? This is your truth, and you have to tell it or suffer the consequences!“  

"You really get too much joy out of being the ‘Truth or Dare master’,” Pietro said, zipping out to the kitchen for a soda and back out to the sofa once more. “I think the power is going to your head.”  

“I am the Mistress of Truth and don’t you ever forget it!” she corrected, before turning back to Steve. “Your truth, Captain Rogers?”  

He grinned, which was worrisome, given the question. She should definitely have the upper hand. “I have to answer the question you asked?”  

“Yes. Or suffer the–”  

“Then my answer is yes. I do.  Someone on the team  _and_ someone from the complex. Two people.” Steve held up two fingers.  

Darcy’s face split into a wide grin. “Oh my gosh, WHO?”  

Steve shook his head. “Can’t tell you. Not part of your question.”  

“Dammit, Rogers!” Darcy chucked a throw pillow at his face, which he deftly blocked.  

He shrugged. “Sorry, them’s the rules, dollface.”  

Pietro snorted derisively. “Do not worry, princeza, I will handle this.” He popped open his soda, sucking down the foam that spilled out.  "My turn. Truth or dare, Steve.“  

Steve’s shoulders were shaking with laughter and he shook his head. "Dare.”  

“Fine.  Go press your ass to the glass–”  

Steve rolled his eyes and stood.  

“Of Tony’s office in the labs.”  

Darcy laughed out loud at the mental image.

Steve faltered for a moment, looking down at his lap and shaking his head. He was silent, apparently weighing his options. When he looked back up, he was smiling.  

“If you guys don’t know who I’m sweet on by now, I don’t know if I should tell you.”  

“What?” Pietro asked, furrowing his brow.  "Why should we already know?“  

Darcy too was just a little confused. If this was common knowledge, why didn’t she already know? She prided herself on knowing everything that went on with these super doofuses.  

Steve tilted his head to the side, eying both of them. "I dropped my  _pants_  in front of you.”  

As the reality dawned on her, she turned to face Pietro, who had just come to the same conclusion. He leaned forward. “So you do not…  _do_  that for just anyone?”

Steve chuckled. “Definitely not.”  

Darcy, unable to hide her grin, was bobbing her head up and down.  "This is… very good to know, Steve.“  

"Is it?” he asked, looking all cute and hopeful.  

She glanced at Pietro, who winked. She looked back at Steve. “Definitely.”  


End file.
